Unnatural Disasters
by Okami-chan
Summary: IDW AU. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Hound are being sent on an assignment to investigate possible Decepticon activity. Crossover with Samurai Troopers. Rated T for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's potty mouths, and violence. Indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Unnatural Disasters

by Okami-chan

Author's Notes: Heh, it took reading the new comics to want _really_ want to do a fanfic. Bad Okami, no cookie. This (chapter at least) takes place during issue 3 and the interim to 4. Since at the time of writing this, there are only four issues of Infiltration out, please excuse me as I take creative licensing in hand and Runamuck with it (also known as BSing). I do however feel that they are slighting some very awesome characters by not portraynig them, yet. Also, what is Sunstreaker without Sideswipe next to him. Also noteworthy is that I do not own these characters, they belong to Hasbro, and, apparently, Takara. Okami-chan proceeds to pray to all that is canon that she got the characters at least half right

Chapter 1

Nihongo ga Hanashimasen (I Don't Speak Japanese)

Sunstreaker stood in an unusually silent corridor, near the airlock. Arms crossed over his chest, and a brooding expression on his face darkened his otherwise bright exterior. He waited silently, patiently, for the airlock to open, though not for him. He stood out like a small sun in the blue-grey corridors of Ark-19. His polished yellow chrome reflected the odds and ends that cluttered shelves or hung on the walls. Sunstreaker didn't know what half of them did. Some of the others were there for emergency repairs, extra blasters, rifles, etc. Nothing really big and explosive, all that was held in a nice, and heavily shielded armory. These were back-ups, just in case a mission called for more than a bot's own armament. Sunstreaker couldn't remember the last time anyone had actually used any of these, as told by the thin layer of dust that covered them.

Sunstreaker straightened when the airlock whooshed open. Sideswipe walked in, deep in a conversation with Trailbreaker and Mirage, each of them covered in road dust. Brawn brushed by the golden lamborghini. Sunstreaker scowled down at the small streak the land rover had left on his perfect shine. He pulled out one of the rags he always kept on him and worked at the spot. A tight-linked hail received an acknowledging nod from his twin.

"Do I remember hearing Ratchet hailing for assistant?" Mirage queried.

"He wasn't scheduled for any tasks outside base today." Trailbreaker looked hopefully at Sunstreaker. The lamborghini merely grinned back, knowingly, still working at that damned spot.

"Come on, I'm sure Jazz will be more willing to divulge than Sunstreaker." Mirage drew the SUV away.

"Admitting ignorance on something, Mirage. I'm shocked. Guess even the great spy is getting rusty." The spy glowered at the golden warrior. Sunstreaker's grin widened. It was Trailbreaker's turn to draw Mirage away, before the spy was tempted to prove just how rusty he was with his shoulder cannon.

Sideswipe watched them leave before he turned to his brother. "I'd better not have to wait for an explanation." He smiled. They both knew that Sunstreaker would tell Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker's malicious grin turned into an actual smile, albeit a mischevious one, and he chuckled. "You totally missed the tongue-lashing Prowl gave Ratchet after we had to totally rescue his sorry ass. It was totally rich."

Sideswipe's smile matched his brother's and his fingers tapped a rhythmless beat by his gun compartment. "Keep using _that_ word, brother, go right on. So what happened? What did Ratchet, of all bots, do?"

Having sufficiently annoyed his brother, Sunstreaker dropped _that_ word, and informed him of Ratchet's abortive rescue attempt that ended with endangering three underage humans, noisy ones at that, and a rescue by Ironhide, Prowl and himself. . "Where are they now?" Sideswipe pulled a datapad from his storage compartment, half a mind on reviewing his mission log.

"Ah, Ratchet's getting some information from a data storage device one of them have that's supposed to prove the Decepticons have moved to siege mode."

Sideswipe grunted, "It'd be a nice change from boring recon missions chasing Decepticon shadows."

"_Prowl to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Acknowledge._"

"_We hear you, Prowl._"

"_Sideswipe, have you given your report to Jazz, yet?_" Prowl, as always was all business.

"_Not yet. I was on my way to do just that,_" Sideswipe rolled his optics, eliciting a chortle from his brother.

"_With Sunstreaker there? A likely story. Turn in your report, Sideswipe, then you and your brother are to report to me._"

"_Aw, come on Prowl, doesn't a bot at least get to refuel before he goes out on another mission?_" Sideswipe's smile tightened.

"_Don't question my orders!_" With that Prowl cut the connection.

"That's a bunch of cold slag." Sideswipe stormed down the corridor. Sunstreaker shrugged.

"_Guess what Ratchet did affected more than he let on._" He followed his brother at a more moderate pace.

"_When I get my hands on that ambulance, even Primus won't recognize him._"

The red lamborghini handed his report to Jazz, who, as always, was in a chipper mood, dancing to some unheard beat in the rec room. Then the brothers reported to Prowl's office, across the hall, the framed glass doors opening before they had a chance to buzz in. Prime's door, at the end of the hall, remained close, a camera monitoring the doorway. No one saw the Commander without going through his officers first. On the right side of Jazz's was Ironhide's cubicle. The van waved off any offers to give him an actual office, or at least a door, saying he preferred easy access to the corridor, and seeing anyone going down the corridor. He fancied himself Prime's first line of defense, not to mention that Jazz let him borrow his office whenever the need arose.

Prowl's office had sufficient lighting to see by, without being an unnecessary drain on precious resources. The same could not be said of Wheeljack's lab, on the otherside of the Ark, especially when he forgot to even dim the lights. A small case of medals and awards was the only personal effect that marred Prowl's spotless office. A single shelf across the way from the case carried data pads marked with the codes Prowl set his clock to. The two perfectly lined features drew attention to the center of the room and the desk there. Prowl sat stiffly at his desk, as neat as the rest of his office. He held a datapad in his hands, but he wasn't even looking at it. He seemed to be focused on a small dent on the wall, as though its presence offended his otherwise perfect space, a deep scowl written on his face.

Hound stood to one side, as far into the corner as he could get without seming to be shrinking away. The twins glanced at each other, wondering what the tracker was doing here. When Prowl didn't even acknowledge their entrance, Sunstreaker hazarded a guess as to what occupied the officer's circuitry.

"Ratchet took off again, didn't he?" As if to confirm his guess, Prowl's cheek start to tic.

"With Bumblebee and the three humans," Hound confirmed quietly. Then he switched to a tight link. "_Be glad you missed his explosion._"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe crossed their arms and exchanged knowing smiles. On the contrary, they both would have appreciated Prowl's exploding at someone other than themselves. Prowl took that moment to notice them standing there. The black and white snapped his optics across the three bots. His sea blue optics lingered on Sunstreaker, then strayed to Sideswipe, who dropped his hands to his sides at the intense scrutiny. While nowhere near as scratched, dented, and charred as Ratchet had been, Sideswipe's road dirt still did not present that chiseled and polished perfection that Prowl thought should be an Autobot's appearance at all times.

"Sideswipe, are the ionizers malfunctioning?"

The red lamborghini shook his head, "_Motherfucker,_" he snarled over a tight link to his brother. Outloud he explained to, or rather reminded, the black and white that he had just returned to base from a mission, and hadn't had the chance to clean up, sir.

The twins kept a tight grip on their notoriously short tempers as Prowl considered Sideswipe's words. Hound found himself caught in the middle of a volcano and a lava bed, unsure of who was which. "Insubordination and Untidyness, violations of codes 13 and 72 of Autobot code of Conduct." Prowl cut off Sunstreaker's protest on his brother's behalf. "Do you want to add violations to your extensive list?" Prowl turned back to Sideswipe. "You are expected to maintain your appearance at all times."

"I'll show you appearances you-"

"What was that?"

"I said, 'Yessir'." Sideswipe's entire frame grated those words out.

Prowl eyed Sunstreaker, as though awaiting some response, before he spread his attention to include Hound. "Now then, the reason I called you." If it had been Jazz, or even Ironhide, they might have had to actually wait for them to hunt down the appropriate datapad. But no, this was Prowl, and Prowl, Mr. Type A Himself, knew where everything was on his desk. He pulled the necessary data pad from the neat stack to his left. "Skyspy has been monitoring odd energy signatures near the east coast of Honshu, Japan. There are rumors of 'mechanoids' in that area. Hound, I want you to scout it out for possible Decepticon activity. You two are his back up."

Sunstreaker raised his hands in supplication to Primus. "Great! Beachcomber, Cliffjumper, and Windcharger get goddamned Hawai'i, and we get fucking Japan."

Prowl narrowed his optics. "I suppose you want to spend the next few lunar cycles in the brig instead, the way you keep throwing those Earthen terms around."

The golden lamborghini sighed. "It's one of the few good things about this planet, really."

Hound finally opened his mouth, changing subjects. "That's another nationality. Is Wheeljack going to update our translation software? I don't fancy going there not knowing the native language."

"Ah, don't worry Hound, just use the universal greeting," Sunstreaker began. "Y'know," and the twins chorused, "Bah weep gra nah weep nini ba!"

"Or you could always say, 'nihongo hanashimasen,'" Sideswipe blinked at the blank look his brother threw at him. "Hey, it's your fault you didn't learn at least that much. I _offered_ to teach you, but _no_, you had to polish your chasis for the third time that day."

Sunstreaker muttered something that sounded an suspiciously like 'asshole.'

Hound just looked at the twins, already dreading what was sure to be a gruelling mission.

"I already have Red Alert short circuiting over those three humans Ratchet involved, let's not have any more incidents." This he directed at the green jeep. "Behave yourselves." This pointed at the golden lamborghini. "Refuel and clean up." To the red lamborghini. "Be sure to report to Wheeljack for the software. Your ship leaves tomorrow at 0800." That's how they were going to get there, right. "Dismissed."


	2. Wonders of Japan

Unnatural Disasters

by Okami-chan

Chapter 2

Wonders of Japan

The two lamborghini sped over the mountain road. They swept past slower moving vehicles. Their yellow tinted windows shadowed the inside of their cabs. No visible markings showed on their exterior. The sun high in the sky blazed off their sleek forms blindingly, until their path curved into the shadow of the mountain. Silence weighted the air, no other cars appeared on the road ahead.

A black and white form hurdled down the mountainside and landed directly in the two lamborghini's course. Brakes squealed in protest to sudden use. They fish-tailed briefly before they stopped, broadside to the figure before them.

Darkness in the shadows, splashed with gleaming silver. Head lowered, teeth bared, a low rumble issued from its massive chest.

"Ravage!"

"Use your sensors, Sunstreaker, that thing's made of flesh and blood."

The great cat lifted its armored head, tasting the air.

"_Trouble?_"

Sideswipe turned his wheels and inched toward the giant black cat. "_Just a cat._" A loud, he added, "Here kitty, kitty."

The silver plating covering its back shifted as the big 'kitty' turned its full attention on the red Autobot, and then the green jeep that pulled up behind the brothers.

Are you two getting this?" Hound hissed.

Black twitched as though comprehending.

"What?" they asked.

"These energy readings."

"So? I've seen stronger readings from a drone," Sunstreaker sneered.

Hound revved his engine in annoyance. "Then you've also noticed a definite lack of cars, I'm not even reading any smaller life forms. Its like we're in a void."

Sideswipe continued his slow, rolling progress toward the still tiger. "The Decepticons you think?" His bumper touched the tiger's left front leg.

The cat turned to sniff at Sideswipe, not at all disturbed by his engine noise, or presence. Then the cat padded over to sniff at the other two Autobots. A perplexed expression crossed the black tiger's face. It watched them, for a long moment, before its roar broke the silence. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, the armored black tiger faded, and took the darkness with it.

A car roared up the highway, the driver screaming obscenities when he had to swerve around Sunstreaker.

"Everything's back to normal." Hound edged by the brothers and scanned the area the tiger had stood his sensors traced the tiger's path back up the mountain. "We still need to find that elevated point so I can make my report. We're conspicuous here." The jeep accelerated down the highway. Sunstreaker straightened, but not before another irate human tossed out more obscenities, because they had to dodge the lamborghini. Of course if any of those idiot humans did try to trade paint with Sunstreaker, they would find other reasons to swear. Such as Sunstreaker's rear-mounted, rocket launchers.

"_Hound, you're not gonna report that cat, are you?_" Sunstreaker's tiressquealed andhe took off after his brother.

"_I was, why? Do you think I shouldn't?_"

Sideswipe laughed through their internal comm, "_He doesn't want anyone to think he's scared of a little pussy cat._"

"_Shove it up your ass, Sideswipe. I just meant that it's not really that big a deal. Ooh wow, little kitty-cat appearing out of nowhere. It probably has nothing to do with us._"

"_Well, maybe, but . . ._"

Sideswipe swept by the green jeep. "_Let's not bug them about it. We're here looking for Decepticon activity, not an obvious human problem._"

Hound grumbled something about black tigers.

"_I'll tell you what, you can report,_" Sunstreaker passed Hound, jauntily swinging his tail a little, "_tell them about 'Swipe's cop problem._" The yellow lamborghini laughed and eased off his accelerator as his brother cut in front of him, "_Careful, there, you're going to scratch me._" Sideswipe's brake lights gave the only warning of his abrupt stop. Any human driver would have plowed right into the red Autobot, but Suntreaker only laughed and easily dodged around his brother, "_How he was pulled over for speeding,_" Sideswipe peeled out after Sunstreaker, "_and the officer noticed he had no tags,"_ Sunstreaker braked and swept behind a human vehicle, while Sideswipe zipped ahead again, "_and was going to ticket 'Swipe, until he projected the appropriate tags,"_ Sunstreaker pulled out from behind the slow-moving human vehicle, "_confused the hell out of that poor human. Prowl should have been warning you about giving us away to the humans instead of Hound._"

Sideswipe snarled obscenities as Hound laughed at his expense all the way to the communication height. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kept watch so Hound could transform and set up the comm array, and make his report as well as receive mission updates.

"_Still nothing to report, base. We've seen neither circuit nor axle of Decepticon presence._"

Prowl sighed. "_We need you back at base, soldiers. We'll arrange transport and bring you back, if there is no Decepticon activity in the next solar cycle._"

Hound made affirmative noises and concluded the communication. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker muttered under their ventilators about having to stay longer in disguise.

"_We're not going to find any Decepticons by tomorrow._" Sideswipe spun his wheels, his tires tearing up the gravel.

"_We've been here for a fucking week, what makes them think Decepticons are suddenly gonna appear._"

As if on cue, a helicopter roared by above them, and a missile whistled over the treetops. The two lamborghini spat gravel and roared their way to the communication tower, through a splattering of debris. The array lay, blackened and broken, on its side. An impact crater marked the missile's detonation site. Hound was nowhere in sight.

The twins transformed and their optics scanned the side of the mountain for sign of the green jeep. The rock face bore a bit of scoring and remnants of the array, but nothing resembling their comrade.

The sound of rotors preceded Hound. The green jeep crashed down onto the twins. Metal shrieked against metal, assaulting their audio receptors. The twins scrambled out from under Hound's inert bulk and rolled to their feet. Vortex dropped down, his wheels brushing the treetops. The helicopter hovered and then upped his rotor speed.

Dust and loose dirt swirled around the three Autobots. The treetops bowed under the roaring wind. Hound was lifted partially off the ground. The twins dug their heels into the ground and Sunstreaker grabbed hold of Hound. Sideswipe brought his gun to bear on the helicopter.

"Uh oh."

A few well placed laser bolts to Vortex's rotors and the helicopter fell, the wind tunnel dissipating. "Well, that was too easy."

"Ah shit, did you have to say something, 'Swipe?" Sunstreaker hauled Hound over his shoulder, optics on the sky above. Sideswipe followed his brother's gaze.

"Double shit, down the mountain."

The twins scrambled down the mountainside, heading for the forest below. A missile impacted on the ridge, sending up a shower of rocks and small trees. Sideswipe glanced over his shoulder and saw the silhouette of a missile carrier aiming its launchers toward them.

"Move!" he urged. Sunstreaker blasted expletives through the comm.

"Tell Hound to lay off the energon. Or even better you take him!" Sunstreaker spat.

Their feet touched level ground and they ran, missiles exploding at their heels. Sideswipe spared another quick glance over his shoulder. Light besieged his optics. A voice cried out, its words drowned by the explosions of the missiles."

Sideswipe stumbled over a bush and had to return his attention to the ground ahead. Thunder rumbled behind them as energy readings spiked briefly. His attention on the ground, Sideswipe nearly ran into Sunstreaker. The yellow lamborghini, Hound slung over his shoulder, aimed his arm canon at an orange robot no bigger than a human.

"Do you Decepti-creeps realize how much time it's going to take to clean all this organic junk out of my joints?"

Shadows covered the unevenly horned robot's face. White hands tightened their grip on a bladed staff. Sunstreaker charged his arm canon. The little orange robot twirled his staff over his head. In a corner of his optic, Sideswipe noted another spike of energy, and the ground trembled accordingly. Sunstreaker let loose a ferocious bellow, and opened fire, at the same time strange little robot slammed his staff into the ground, crying out.

"GANTESSAI!"

-----------

Author's Notes: Notes at the bottom instead of the top. Meh. I guess I could note the fact that due to the anime this is crossed over with, there will be some fantasy mixed in with the Transformers' sci-fi (as if there weren't already, coughcoughhackmassdisplacementcoughhackcough). I actually had originally planned a different group, instead of the ones that appeared, but they can wait till later (this is thanks to the bios thatSpartanCommander graciously sent me thank you! ). I also took it upon myself to research (blah research) some military vehicles, and upgraded the Combaticon's alt-modes. (y'know, just likeInfiltration did) So Vortex is a Comanche helicopter instead of a Blackhawk, I had no luck in finding missile carrier model names, nor dates, so Onslaught (you recognized him right? lol jk, cause I wouldn't) ... well, I can't even find my reference pic for him. The others you'll have to wait until they make appearances, to see what I updated them to (although I really doubt there's much more that I can do to improve on Blastoff, him being a space shuttle and all).

Here's hoping for a quicker update.

And just to be quirky

_Will the Autobots make it out of their situation alive, or will Sunstreaker just stomp that damned little orange bot flat? Is it really a robot? Will Hound awaken to find Sunstreaker's butt-plates filling his optics? Will Sideswipe just stand there or will he actually get up and do something Dammit? These questions and others just might be answered on the next chapter of UNNATURAL DISASTERS!_ dramatic music please

I have issues.


	3. Blue Eyes

Unnatural Disasters

by Okami-chan

Author's Apology: I apologize in advance for this ultra short chapter, and hope that you don't mind the sudden break. I was writing and it screamed "CHAPTER BREAK CHAPTER BREAK OR I'LL BLOCK YOUR MUSE! BWAHAHAHAHA" Evil voice. I am working on the next chapter (even though I can't say as I type, cause I'm not _that_ good.) Here's hoping it's up by the end of the weekend, provided life doesn't rear its notoriously ugly head.

Chapter 3

Blue Eyes

The earth cracked under the Autobots' feet. Massive chunks of rock lifted, some still covered in grass, or still bearing bushes or small trees. Sunstreaker dodged to the side, his gun remaining trained on the little robot. Laser bolts pulverized boulder-sized pieces of ground, it was the only thing saving the orange robot from more hits than he was taking. Orange arms flung themselves over his face, his armor blackened and cracked from the few bolts that made it through his rocky defense.

The ground fell back down, deep runnels the only evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened. An instant of communication between the twins and Sideswipe took the few steps over to the strange robot. Sunstreaker ceased firing, though he did not lower his arm. The red lamborghini's gun nudged the little 'bot's arm.

The staff lashed out, knocking Sideswipe's gun away. The orange one leapt up and slashed the bladed end across Sideswipe's white face, scoring a deep, painful gash from his right cheek to his left eye.

"Don't stick that thing in my face, youja bastard!"

Sideswipe lashed out with a balled fist and a pained howl. The fist connected with the strange robot and sent him flying into a tree. The orange robot crumpled to the ground face first, his body writhing with pain.

"My face! That stupid Decepticon messed up my face!"

The orange robot rolled over and pushed himself to his feet, his movements stiff.

"Your face? What about my beautiful paint job? I'm all dented and scratched up!" Sunstreaker took aim once again.

"Shu!" A sword, as big as its wielder, knocked Sunstreaker's arm canon away from its intended target. Green and white, heswung the swordabout, into a defensive position and, cold, blue eyes glared up at the twins. Cold, blue _human_ eyes.

to be continued...

---------------  
Told you it was short.


	4. Brutal Affront

Unnatural Disasters

by Okami-chan

Author's Notes: Here's hoping I make up for that really small update that was last chapter. Bit of a spoiler warning for those who haven't read Infiltration #4, dealing with a certain Decepticon's form.

Chapter 4

Brutal Affront

The twins froze, their Autobot programming protesting any further assault. 'Protect and Defend', their circuits screamed. The human was not so hindered. Green and white clad hands raised the odd sword over his armored head. Light spilled from the white blade.

"RAI KOU ZAN!" Warning alarms blared in their CPUs, as lightning arced toward the upheld sword. EMP reading spiked to dangerous levels. Light and lightning coalesced into a ball on the tip of the green-armored man's sword.

Sideswipe acted first. Doing what no simple machine could he overrode his main programming, and lifted his blaster to lay fire at the armored man's feet. Sunstreaker added his own shots to his brother's.

"_What the slagging fuck is this?_" Sunstreaker snarled at his red twin.

The human backed away from the exploding ground. Dirt and rocks pelted his armor. His giant sword proved an effective means of protecting his face.

"_You're asking me?_"

"_If Hound was online, he'd know._" Sunstreaker spotted the orange one out of the corner of his optic and shifted his targeting systems to the charging human. Instead of using his thin weapon to block the dirt and rock, he just used a built-in mask which covered the lower portion of his face. The rest of the stuff, he rammed head on. The vented mask gave the human a deceptively robot appearance. Sunstreaker did his best to silence the little voice in his circuits that yelled at him for what he did, and was doing now, firing on an innocent. He did not know then, he rationalized back at his conscience circuits. And now? The golden lamborghini's face hardened, now he was defending himself.

Sunstreaker unceremoniously dumped Hound to the ground, his shoulder caked in unprocessed Energon, as the charging human stuck his staff into the ground and vaulted himself upward. The golden lamborghini tracked the human's jump, his targeting array sliding past the human until it fixed on him, taking a brief nanoclick. His gun aligned, he fired a single shot, directly into the orange chest plate.

"Shu!" two tenor voices cried, followed by an energy spike and a single voice calling.

"Chou Ryu Ha!"

Light filled Sunstreaker's optics, the green one had chosen his target. The giant sword slashed out, hurtling the ball of lightning at the golden twin. Sideswipe ceased firing and took a step toward his brother, too late.

A deluge of water rushed toward Sunstreaker. Too fast for even his battle-honed reflexes to react. The water hit him first. It pounded at his armor plating, pulling, tugging, threatening to rip the plating from his body. Then the lightning ball hit. Static filled his audio receptors, before they shut down. Error messages flashed across his optics as his systems went offline. He fell to his knees, the earth churned into mud from the wave of water. Electricity danced across his body and he fell forward, slipping offline, his brother's voice bursting to brief life through their comm links, crying out his name.

Sideswipe turned to this newest armored human with a nearly feral growl. The sea-blue clad man straightened, pulling his three-bladed spear upright. Stormy green eyes scowled up at the Autobot, then the human swept over to the human Shu. A pause as his processor chose a target and the Sideswipe dropped to carmode and charged the two humans. His tires tore up the softened dirt. The third human leapt and landed on the lamborgini's roof. He smashed through Sideswipe's driver-side window and reached in to yank the Autobot's steering wheel. The red lamborghini swerved away from his targets, straight for a tree. Sideswipe braked hastily and transformed, the human clinging to his shoulders. Black hands reached back to pick the annyoing flea off, but the human dropped to the ground first.

The Autobot dropped to a crouch and tossed the human into a tree with a sweep of his hand.

"Seiji!" Then the sea-blue one was on the lamborghini. the spear plunged into his chestplate, scraping against his laser core. Sideswipe reached up, tore the weapon out and flung it away from him, taking the wielder with it. The human reached behind his shoulder and drew a dagger, a flick of his other arm and he had claws.

Sideswipe clutched at the gaping hole in his chest, grinding his jaw together. He drew his gun and targeted the human. Metal pounded on the ground and then the human was on him again. A sea-blue foot smashed into the wound and Sideswipe choked down a scream. His big hands reached up to rip the pest away, but the human brought his other weapons into play; slicing, pulling, prying. Arms locked, frozen from the unimaginable pain of the human tearing into the hole in his chest plate. Energon pooled in the gaping wound, covering the human's armored hands.

Sunstreaker's blue eyes flickered.

His audio receptors picked up the whoosh of a descending form. Pain lanced through his back, throwing him to his knees. The green armored human twisted the curved edge of his sword. A keening whine wheezed out of his punctured ventilator. The human on Sideswipe's chest hesitated, a questioning, even guilty look on his face.

"They're machines," his green comrade said in a soft voice, "they don't feel it."

"Feel this, you slag sucking piece of shit."

Black fingers wrapped around the human Seiji's torso, picking him up, and then slamming him down into the ground. To the delight of Sunstreaker's audio receptors, the human yelped with each blow. The golden Autobot lifted the human to look him eye, to glassy eye, "You guys have a saying, don't you? Payback's a bitch." With that Sunstreaker tossed his little rag doll over his shoulder, and heard Seiji crash into the branches of a tree.

The as yet unnamed human retrieved his spear and faced the robot. "I thought we took you out already," he said in his nasal voice.

"A little zap like that can't keep me down for long," Sunstreaker raised his arm canon. "Don't think we can say the same about you."

"You can heal from Seiji's raikouzan?" Green eyes looked up, past Sunstreaker's shoulder launcher.

Sunstreaker had a sudden bad feeling in his CPU. Proximity alarms went off, alerting to a Decepticon presence behind him. And it was a big one. Sunstreaker whirled about and saw a brown robot shin, with a turret attached. A ferrari zoomed by, "Come on, Bruticus, here's the Autobots," the car laughed, whooping loudly.

"Autobots," the giant echoed ponderously.

Sunstreaker stared up at the descending hand, his shoulder launcher reaching up and swinging about. Four missiles struck the gestalt's hand and arm, creating four small tears in his armor.

"SHIN KU HA!"

A yellow bolt sliced through Bruticus' arm, hitting the miniature impact craters from one of Sunstreaker's missiles. The golden lamborghini couldn't spare a glance behind to check the source of the projectile. He figured it was another stupid, armored human.

"Shin, it's one of them, the youja," the new voice shouted.

The ferrari laughed maniacally, "Flatten them, Bruticus. Flatten these little pests." The Decepticon surged upward into robot mode.

"Flatten pests," The tank foot lifted. Sunstreaker nimbly rolled away, but Wildrider opened fire. Sunstreaker winced under the barrage of laser bolts, a groan squeezing out of his vocalizer. One part of him cursed the time it was going to take to return to his naturally beautiful self.

"Flatten pests."

Sunstreaker rolled away again, but not fast enough. The golden lamborghini screamed, his fingers plowing deep furrows into the ground. Wildrider placed a foot on the Autobot's arm canon. His optics glowed an unnatural green. He lowered his scatter shotgun to Sunstreaker's head. "Bruticus," the Decepticon cackled, "why don't you go delete the filthy little humans."

Bruticus obediently lifted his foot from Sunstreaker's legs and reached toward the humans. The golden lamborghini struggled to move his legs.

:Malfunction:Malfunction: blipped across his optics. Wildrider continued to cackle insanely.

"Don't count . . . me out . . . yet."

Two blasts threw the Stunticon forward. Sunstreaker rolled to his side and fired off a single shot from his arm cannon, but the Decepticon had vanished. No, the sound of an engine filled his audio receptors, he had transformed. The ferrari whirled and charged the incapacitated Autobot.

"Here I thought the game would end too soon," came the manic whoop. Sunstreaker felt the earth jolt under the feet of his brother. The red ferrari swung into the prostrate form of the golden lamborghini. Sunstreaker felt his chest and torso plating crumple under the forceful impact. The Stunticon rolled over Sunstreaker's arm canon, crushing much of the appendage with it. Sideswipe ran up and delivered foot to tailpipe, sending Wildrider end over end into a tree. The Stunticon laughed the entire time. A transformation later and the Decepticon threw himself at the red lamborghini. "The mortals opened you up for me, I see!"

Wildrider delivered a few blows to the gaping hole in Sideswipe's chest, widening it. Then the Stunticon reached in and grabbed hold of the Autobot's laser core. The green glow in the crazed robot's optics seemed to thread down his red and grey arm. Sideswipe paused a moment as though he couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly he began thrashing and shrieking, trying to throw the Stunticon away from him. Sunstreaker groaned and reached for his twin, with his good arm, his own core pulsing with pain, whether from the impacted chest, or in response to his brother's pain, he couldn't say.

"Bruticus."

Sunstreaker froze, as did the gestalt, at that familiar voice.

"Take Wildrider and get out of here. I'll handle this myself."

Bruticus rubbed his head in confusion, briefly, before he stomped over to the Stunticon and lifted him away from his victim to carry him off as ordered. Wildrider screamed at Bruticus to put him down, painting the giant's chestplate with laser beams. Bruticus, however, knew better than to disobey that voice. Any who disobeyed Megatron always suffered.

The silver tank, his hands on his hips, watched the giant take his screaming passenger and disappear behind the mountains.

"I was wondering when you'd do something, lazy ass," Sunstreaker burbled, static interspersed in his speech, his optics on Sideswipe. The red lamborghini had already slipped offline and Sunstreaker knew he'd soon follow. That damned ferrari had messed up his insides worse than he'd thought, as his diagnostic relays were telling him.

A soft, static-filled chuckle drifted over from Hound's direction and Megatron vanished. "You . . . know . . . me . . ."

"_Show off._"

The human Seiji stepped into his field of vision, a pronounced limp in his step. His sensors had originally placed the four humans clustered together. He didn't remember them moving. The human reached out and light filled those cold blue eyes. This is it, and Sunstreaker went offline.  
---------  
Author's Notes (cont): Whee that was a fun chapter to write, though fight scenes are a bitch, and this was nothing but. I need to do some plotting, for instance, figure out just who's going investigate the disappearance of the three Autobots (while I may not use them, depending on how well I know/like the suggestions, any opinions?), I also want to know just what Starscream is doing, as a result, next chapter may not be up till end of the month after Infiltration #5. Of course I may just continue to BS and throw in my own guesses into what the Seeker is doing (not like it's all that hard really). See what my muse says. Or I may use interim to put in some squishie point of view, probably backstory stuff. (any opinions on this? should this be all robots?)

Over 250 hits, yay. Thanks to Puffball, Keiko Aosaki and SpartanCommander for their reviews. Hope everyone has enjoyed the ride thus far.


	5. While You Were Sleeping

Unnatural Disasters

by Okami-chan

Chapter 5

While You Were Sleeping

Soundwave blinked once. He touched the console in front of him and keyed in for the sensors to perform another scan. Nothing. Not a blip. Soundwave fiddled with the buttons and levers, attempting to make the signals reappear. Air whooshed out of his ventilators in a sigh and he opened a channel to the Air Commander's lab.

"_What is it?_"

Oh how he despised that squawky voice. "The Combaticons have vanished."

A pause. "_You had better be mistaken, Soundwave._"

"Negative. There was a brief reading of Bruticus' energy signature, then it vanished, with no sign of the Combaticons. The sensors also detected an Autobot transmission, which is being decoded as we speak."

"_First the Stunticons, now this._" Soundwave knew that Starscream feared Megatron's wrath, especially with rumors of the Decepticon Commander's imminent arrival _here_ on Earth. Megatron viewed the Stunticons differently from any of his other Decepticons. They were special, the last Transformers to be created before the flight from Cybertron. He would not be happy if Starscream had lost them. Not that he was ever _happy_ with the Air Commander, hence the assignment to this sludge ball of a planet. Soundwave idly wondered if he might have somehow offended his commander as well. No, no, Megatron trusted him to keep an eye on Starscream. Oh, right, the idiot was talking. "_. . . I want you to look into this personally Soundwave. Use your Eyes and Ears if you have to. Then report to me. We must find out what is happening over there. It'd better not interfere with my project-_" this last came as a muttered afterthought, cut abruptly short with the closing of the channel.

Soundwave ejected the necessary Cassettes and gave them their orders.

Acres of trees covered the Yagyu estate, an inheritance from Nasuti's grandfather, dead for nearly two decades. Enough space for the large cat that made the mansion its home. Enough space for the five men to practice their crafts. Enough space to hide three fifteen foot tall robots.

Tarps hid two of the giants, the third's green armor created a gleam in the shadows of the trees. Two giant condors settled in the nearby trees, toes sinking into the soft bark. Keen eyes took in the shattered chest plate that exposed the wires and gears underneath. Red eyes gazed out from the brush, ears turned to the conversation of the two humans climbing onto the robot.

The humans clambered over the top of the shattered green chest. Thin fingers grasped a pipe, gesturing as the blue-haired man spoke, "It's no wonder we can't keep these brutes down, Shu." Fine lips frowned down at the mess of metal and mostly immobile moving parts. "Man, what can we do about this?"

Grey eyes blinked in confusion down at the hole. "Well, damn, Touma. What in the world are you seeing. Looks the same as it did when we first brought them here yesterday." A thick finger prodded at the innards.

Touma reached in and slid his hand underneath a line with pink liquid flowing through it. He rubbed his thumb across a thick glob of the pink fluid. "This used to have a hole in it, and," he followed the line to a valve, "it used to be only partially connected to this."

"Shit, Touma, are you telling me these things can heal themselves?"

Blue eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Isn't that what I've been saying?" Touma then fingered the edges of the cracked plating. "Guess they can't do anything about their exterior."

"Do you think the other two are repairing themselves?" Shu's face paled briefly. "Are they going to wake again?"

Touma shrugged. "I'm not certain, really. These aren't like anything we've encountered before. Though, I wonder what would happen if I . . ." Touma reached in and wrapped his fingers around a bundle of wires and tugged expectantly. Then he pulled. Touma put his back into it, bracing a foot on the chest plate, his muscles straining against his shirt. The wires stubbornly stayed in place.

Shu laughed, taking the bundle from the other. "Need some mus-uhl." Shu glared down at the wires he grasped. Tug tug. It didn't budge. even at his full strength, the grey eyed man couldn't pull the wires free. "Dammit, what's holding it in?"

Touma reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. he flipped the blade up and sawed at one of the wires. A few moments later he looked at the blade and promptly threw it over his shoulder. It clattered to the ground, pinging off the robot's plating. "Well, that ruined my best knife. Still . . . we managed to hurt them with our weapons." The man stood and stretched out his hands. "Busou, Tenkuu!"

The condor's red eyes blinked at the sudden appearance of sakura. Several definitions of that phrase filtered past their optics, finally settling on 'Arm, Sky/Firmament'. Seemingly from nowhere the man suddenly wore a dark blue armor.

"C'mon Touma, these youja give me the creeps."

:Youja- no definition found. Breaking kanji down: Japanese characters flashed by the condors' optics. :No match found. Suggest kanji reference to define: The birds rustled their wings in annoyance and the men looked up.

"Man, those are some big birds."

Touma reached behind his shoulder and a golden arrow appeared in his hands. "I didn't know Ueno Zoo had them." He reached down and pulled the arrow's blade through the bundle of wires. "Yes! Success!" He continued slicing and sawing at the wires. "They're condors. They're native to the Americas. There that should do it." The armored man stood and began climbing down the green robot.

"Condors, eh? Maybe we should call Byakuen. He might scare 'em back to their cages." The thick man laughed as he jumped to the grass. He grabbed the tarp and easily slung it over the robot's inert form.

Touma was already heading for one of the other tarp-covered forms. Shu secured the one covering and followed Touma, clutching his side painfully. Beneath the tarp, blue flashed right where the eyes would be. The two condors dug their toes deeper into their perches, activating their weaponry systems.

A roar announced the arrival of a large white tiger. Ears back, teeth bared, the tiger snapped at the two birds. A black panther burst out of the bushes, charging the tiger. A golden arrow buried into the ground right in front of the panther. Red eyes glared up at another arrow pointed in its direction. The black cat snarled and the condors took to the sky, briefly shedding their feathered disguise to pelt the incapacitated Autobots with laser fire.

"Shu, watch out!" Touma grabbed the other man and swung him about, protecting him with his armored back.

The condors shrieked and wheeled out of range, covering their metal bodies in feathers again. The white tiger turned to the panther, a growl rumbling through its chest.

A black and white figure stepped out of the shadows. "I don't believe it!" Shu exclaimed, shoving Touma to the side, his body suddenly covered in a less ornate, orange armor.

"Kokueno, what are you-"

The black tiger hissed at his counterpart, then approached the black panther silently. The white tiger wandered over to the humans, nudging Shu's arm. The panther snarled, and swiped at the nose the tiger had thrust forward. Kokueno snorted and shook his head, rubbing his bleeding nose on the ground. Suddenly the panther charged the humans, his flesh disintegrating to reveal the sleek metal form beneath. Missiles erupted from his hip launchers, swirling toward the two men. Touma grabbed Shu and leapt, clearing the tops of the trees. The missiles arced toward them, following them. One, then two, the missiles exploded, sending out billowing clouds of smoke.

White and black the tigers pounced the robot. The white tiger's claws and teeth sliding off the sleek metal hide. The panther yowled, turning on the other tiger, his black metal rent open form the tiger's claws and teeth. Kokueno dropped bits of the panther's armor plating. Power surged from the white tiger and teeth clamped onto the panther's shoulder and threw the robot into a nearby tree.

The panther shook itself, its processor working overtime to give reason to these two flesh creatures' abilities. They should not be able to so much as scratch him. Red eyes looked up and his ears flattened. Smoke billowed around the two floating humans, a bubble encasing them. WHAT WERE THESE CREATURES?

The two tigers stood side by side, snarling, hissing, spitting. The panther evaluated its two opponents. Then he charged the white tiger. Metal teeth sank deep into the white throat.

"Byakuen!"

A black paw smacked the panther away. A golden arrow buried itself into its shoulder. The robot turned and hooked its claws into the armor plating on the tiger's back, its shoulder grinding in pain. The black tiger reared up, dragging the panther with him. He wrapped his forelegs around the panther and the world shifted.

The black panther found himself at the feet of a dark grey giant. Motormaster sneered down at the small cassette. His optics glowed green.

"Slag."

Prowl slumped into his office chair. Ratchet just had to run off and give them _more_ bad news. He glanced at the report on his desk. And Hound and the Twins had failed to report in this morning. They were supposed to head back to base today. His white fingers picked up the datapad and glared at it. Apparently they were in the hands of some humans, hopefully none connected to the Earth governments. He so did not need this right now. But he _could_ deal with it. The Aerialbots having located their missing comrades, continued searching for the Decepticons Skyspy had picked up. If they were damaged enough for humans to hold, he would need to send a medic. As for the Decepticon presence, Skyspy had picked up a gestalt signature. Prowl opened a channel.

"First Aid, report to my office." Then he switched channels. "Grimlock, I have a job for the Dinobots."

He needed to get his people back so they could deal with Megatron. He'd need all the fire power he could get.  
------------  
Author's Notes: Kokueno refused to cooperate with me. He said, no, I'm not fighting the panther, I'd rather do this. I whined back at him, but he remained stubborn. Stupid cat. My reasoning for the tigers actually _hurting_ Ravage, is that neither are normal beasts. My proof? Byakuen is over a thousand years old (he was there when Kaosu banished Arago the first time). Kokueno is a spirit beast type thing. 'Nuff said. I'm kinda stretching out the Infiltration time line (I do realize it has not been a week in the comics since Ratchet left with the humans and issue 5). For those interested, this is about 16 years since the events of Kikoutei Densetsu, but the Troopers kept their original armors, and Message never took place. (after all, can't pull of the whole looks-like-bots in the new armors). Thanks to SpartanCommander, Puffball and Maximus Wheeljack for their reviews. v


End file.
